The worldwide demand for energy continues to increase at a rapid pace, while concern about the stability of fossil fuel supplies also continues to grow. Consequently, both the cost of fossil fuels and the push for alternative fuels also have increased dramatically. The push for alternative fuels, though, is also partially driven by growing concerns over the environmental impact of burning fossil fuels to produce energy.
Hydrogen and hydrogen-powered fuel cells are widely viewed as a promising source of clean, reliable energy. According to some estimates, the potential market value for fuel cells is more than $100 billion. Currently, though, hydrogen-based technologies are still in their infancy. The cost of making fuel cells is still high, as is the cost of hydrogen production. Moreover, most current hydrogen production processes themselves have unfavorable environmental consequences.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and processes for producing hydrogen and other fuels.